dragons_dogmafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jardín de la ignominia
Descripción El Jardín de la ignominia es la primera área que encuentras una vez que te adentras a las profundidades de la Isla Bitterblack. La dificultad de esta zona es baja comparada con otras de la isla. Se compone de tres plantas siendo la entrada el nivel más elevado y la salida el más bajo. La luz de la luna ilumina la mayor parte de este territorio y da la impresión de pertenecer a otro mundo. ''Segundo piso'' Tiene varios corredores y divide el camino hacia distintos sitios de la zona. El central lo adornan tres grandes estatuas, de un león y dos figuras de apariencia humana envueltas en un manto. Desde este sitio se puede entrar a un almacén, a los balcones del patio del primer piso y a las escaleras que bajan al primer piso. La entrada al almacén es una puerta a mano derecha de la entrada. Los balcones están a la izquierda del pasillo que va a dar a las escaleras principales. El camino de los balcones se corta en el primer cofre para los aventureros con la movilidad disminuida, como los luchadores y los guerreros, pero continúa alrededor del patio si se tiene doble salto o levitación. ''Primer piso'' Se caracteriza por un amplio patio central con una enorme y compleja estatua central y vegetación muerta. A menudo, el enfrentamiento contra enemigos más peligroso en el área sucede en este patio. En un extremo de la zona está el almacén, el cual abarca el primer y segundo piso. Éste se conecta con unos pasajes oscuros que salen al patio central. Al cruzar el patio, descienden unas escaleras hacia la planta baja y la salida. Enemigos Misiones relacionadas *Visiones del fin I *Visiones del fin II *Visiones del fin III *Portador de la muerte I *Portador de la muerte IV Botín Referir al mapa y a sus marcas para todas las indicaciones. Botín de cofres del tesoro Cofre #01 Cofre #02 Cofre #03 Cofre #04 Cofre #05 Cofre #06 Cofre #07 Cofre #08 Cofre #09 Cofre #10 Cofre #11 Cofre #12 Cofre #13 Cofre #14 Cofre #15 Cofre #16 Cofre #17 Cofre #18 Puntos de recolección *Las pilas de armas 1 a 3 tienen los mismos objetos. Cada una contiene dos resultados por revisión. **Fragmento de la falla **Cuentagotas ocular **Botella de aceite **Calavera **Cuchillo extranjero **Flecha de sueño x10 *El punto de recolección #4 -también de hasta dos resultados- no está marcado en el mapa actual. Está cerca del cofre #18, en lo más alto del derrumbe: **Fragmento de la falla **Cristal de la falla **Trapo absorbente **Calavera Botín constante en un lugar específico Primer piso *Loncha rancia de bestia (almacén) *Jarra de barro (almacén) *Remedio verde potente x5 (patio) *Remedio extraordinario x2 (patio) *Mitridato x2 (patio) *Monedero (derrumbe) *Monedero grande (derrumbe) Segundo piso *Mitridato x3 (corredor) *Leche de papa robusta (derrumbe) *Bomba de mano (derrumbe) Encontrados en cajas y barriles destructibles Los puntos específicos de aparición están en la tabla general: *Monedero gigante (puede depender del nivel) *Curativos: **Preparado saludable **Jugo de papa robusta **Salsa de papa robusta **Paño limpio **Cuentagotas ocular **Descalcificador secreto **Interventivo **Cura de luz **Nuez grande *Herramientas: **Botella vacía **Botella de aceite **Botella de veneno **Calavera **Cuchillo extranjero **Saliva de dragón **Bomba de mano **Amuleto de ángel **Amuleto de mago Excavado del depósito de mineral *Mineral de cobre *Mineral aluvial antiguo *Roca volcánica *Esquirla de platino Tabla general Notas del botín Notas predemonio *Muchos sitios parecen tener los mismos resultados posibles: **Los cofres #1, #2 y #12. **Los cofres #3 y #5. **Los cofres #6 y #15. **Los cofres #7, #8 y #18. **Los cofres #10, #11 y #17. El #13 es una variante. **Los sitios examinables #1, #2 y #3. **La caja después del depósito mineral y el barril enfrente de la salida. **Los dos destructibles con contenido alrededor del cofre #18. *A diferencia de los destructibles normales, aquellos que contienen un botín no reaparecen inmediatamente si se vuelve a cargar el área. *Los destructibles, la fauna y los enemigos menores pueden no soltar nada en absoluto. *Los destructibles especificados en la tabla general pueden contener más botín no enlistado ahí. *Algunos enemigos aparecen en secciones separadas del mapa. Estos "contenedores" no tienen referencia única en el mapa ni en la tabla. *El gusano devorador está completamente ausente en el recorrido predemonio. Points of Interest *You enter the Garden on the Second Floor. *At least two Wargs wait for you in the first hallway by the large lion statue. * Here, it's easy to gather mottled leather and venomous cuspid before defeating Daimon. *The First Floor courtyard area has a bunch of Hobgoblins and the Cyclops enemy. *There is a room at the south of the map which will let you go between the two floors via a door on top of some scaffolding. This could later be used as a shortcut to the door out of the dungeon or onto the second floor. *The southern room also contains a Macabre Sculpture needed for the quest Visions of the End I. Categoría:Tablas Categoría:Lugares (Dark Arisen)